In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
Schools, such as preschools, primary schools or secondary schools, employ teachers to educate students. Such education typically occurs on school premises, such as classrooms, during predefined time periods throughout a school day. Usually, the students stay in the classrooms for durations of the time periods and the teachers lecture the students on various topics during those time periods. In order to ensure focused and effective lectures, many of the teachers use lesson plans, which are usually created before the lectures via the teachers or other people.
Most school supervisors and/or parents of the students desire that some minimum predefined standards of education be followed in the schools. Resultantly, the supervisors, educational organizations and/or governmental bodies facilitate development and/or actually develop such standards and direct the teachers to follow these standards when teaching. Consequently, when the teachers utilize the lesson plans for teaching, then such directives guide the use of the lessons plans in the classrooms.
Many of the teachers who use the lesson plans usually abide by such directives and teach according to the standards. However, some of the teachers who use the lesson plans, avoid abiding to such directives and do not teach according to the standards. Thus, when their students take standardized tests, which often test according to the standards, then such students can receive low scores, which are typically undesirable.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed. The claims may encompass at least one of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.